Oui ou merde ?
by Alounet
Summary: Ron et Draco se détestent depuis toujours. Mais quand l'argent entre en jeu, peut-on toujours parler de haine, ou puisse être le début d'autre chose ?


**Titre** : Oui ou merde ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Ron Weasley

**Avertissements** : _C'est une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons consentants !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : J'ai eu cette idée pas tout seul, mais grâce et encore et toujours à Soniania. Elle m'a avoué que son couple préféré d'Harry Potter, c'était Ron-Draco alors je lui ai écrit ça, je le lui dédicace en espérant qu'elle aimera, ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs !_

* * *

C'est un Ron énervé qui venait de quitter la chambre commune des Gryffondor à l'instant. Il venait de se disputer avec Hermione qui lui reprochait encore et toujours un tas de choses qu'il ne préféra pas écouter. Comme toujours, Harry resta silencieux, ne préférant pas prendre le partie de l'un ou de l'autre.

Fulminant et décidant d'être seul, Ron commença à travers le château pour prendre l'air. Oui, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées.

C'était sans compter sur Draco Malefoy, entre autres termes, son pire ennemi dans l'enceinte de ce château. Il fallait qu'il tombe nez à nez face au blond dans l'un des couloirs du château. Ron était maudit ou ça n'était simplement pas sa journée.

-Tiens Weasmoche, ou sont passé tes gardes du corps ?

-Fiche moi la paix Malefoy, rétorqua le roux en continuant son chemin.

Piqué au vif, le blond attrapa le roux et l'empoigna de force pour le faire entrer dans une salle vide. Draco referma la porte derrière lui et poussa Ron, d'un air menaçant :

-Tu sais ce qui arrive aux irresponsables dans ton genre qui osent me parler comme ça ?

-Euh, laisse moi deviner, répondit un Ron ironique, tu essaye de leur faire la misère ?

-Joue pas au plus malin avec moi d'accord ?

Ron décida d'utiliser une des informations qu'il avait soutiré récemment sans le faire exprès.

-Ecoute Draco, si tu me fiches pas la paix, je raconte à qui veut l'entendre que t'as filé de l'argent à un septième année pour coucher avec !

Draco devint rouge de honte. Il bouillonnait. Comment cet idiot avait-il pu apprendre une telle information ? Il avait pourtant était très discret et...

-T'inquiètes, répondit Ron fier de lui, t'es en cinquième année, tes hormones te travaillent et t'as trouvé aucune nana qui ne veuille de toi... A part peut-être Pansy Parkinson mais, qui en voudrait ?

-Ferme la Weasley !

Draco s'était rapproché violemment du roux et l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Ron ne se démonta pas, sachant très bien que son pire ennemi n'en viendrait pas jusqu'aux mains.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me violer peut-être ?

Draco ne détacha pas son étreinte de Ron. Au contraire, il l'accentua et rétorqua en souriant :

-Ca te ferait kiffer hein ? Avoue le Weasmoche. T'as toujours voulu te faire un beau gosse dans mon genre...

-Beurk ! cria Ron. Plutôt mourir !

-Quoi ? Tu penses que t'es trop bien pour moi peut-être ? Qu'un pauvre rouquin de ta "classe" est trop bien pour moi ?

Ron repoussa violemment son ennemi pour pouvoir respirer et il lui cracha au visage :

-Je suis peut-être pas aussi riche que toi, mais moi JAMAIS j'aurais besoin de payer pour coucher !

-Alors jamais tu coucheras, rétorqua le blond fier de lui. Je parie que si je te payais assez cher, tu me servirais d'esclave sexuel !

Cette fois, c'est Ron qui se mit à rire, amusé par cette stupide situation :

-T'aimerais ça pas vrai ? En fait, t'es vraiment homo ? C'était pas juste pour apprendre des trucs que t'as fait ça ?

-Ferme la ! Je suis pas homo !

Draco s'emporta en donnant un coup de pied dans une pauvre chaise n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Ron réfléchit quelques instants puis lui demanda :

-Tu payerai combien ?

Même si l'idée de laisser Draco le toucher de trop près le dégoutait, Ron devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non a de l'argent. Il en aurait toujours besoin. En plus, maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, l'idée de "s'exercer" avec un autre homme avant d'un jour passer à des choses sérieuses avec une vraie fille n'était pas si bête.

-Que dalle ! rétorqua le blond décontenancé.

-Sur ?

Ron décida de provoquer son ennemi et de s'amuser de la situation. Il commença à enlever sa robe de sorcier puis, doucement mais de façon éhontée et sexy, il enleva son t-shirt et bientôt, dans cettye classe vide, Ron venait de se retrouver en simple boxer.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait pas Weasmoche sous les yeux, mais un beau gars de quinze ans, grand, musclé, au corps envoutant incroyablement sexy. Draco était en train de réaliser que Ron Weasley n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, il était en réalité super sexy et séduisant.

-Combien tu veux ?

-500.

-D'accord.

Ce fut la première fois qu'une autre personne toucha Ron de façon sexuelle. Draco avait accepté de l'embrasser. Un baiser sauvage et viril. Puis ils s'étaient masturbé réciproquement et enfin, ils s'étaient battu pour savoir qui prendrait l'autre. Draco, décrétant qu'il payait, indiqua que ça serait lui qui déciderait. Ron dû se plier à ses volontés et à son simple désir.

Ce fut douloureux, très, parce que Draco n'était pas tendre et il s'y prenait comme un manche. Du moins, c'est l'impression que Ron avait.

Et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur petite affaire et surtout, que Draco eut payé Ron. Ce dernier, souriant - malgré son mal de fesse - lui dit :

-Je ne pensais pas que ça serait un tel plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi.

Draco préféra quitter la pièce, se sentant sale et abusé. Il avait craqué et cédé pour Ron Weasley. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pas même une semaine plus tard, Draco avait envoyé un hibou à Ron pour lui demander s'il voulait se faire encore de l'argent facile.

Ron lui avait répondu par la positive. Et chaque semaine, ils se retrouvaient dans des endroits incongrus pour se faire plaisir et s'amuser ensemble. Au début, Ron voyait ça comme une façon de se faire de l'argent. Pour Draco, c'était un besoin qu'il avait, du sexe. Et payer rendait les choses vraiment impersonnel.

Sauf que trois mois plus tard, après que Ron eut éjaculé et que Draco sortait son argent, le rouquin lui dit :

-Pas la peine. Garde ton argent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, j'en veux pas.

Ron était en train de se rhabiller puis avant de partir il lui dit :

-Tu veux venir manger un morceau avec moi à la sortie du Pré-au-lard ?

-Tu me proposes un rendez-vous Weasley ?

-Bah, ça sera pas le premier !

-D'habitude, tu te fais payer pour ça.

Enervé, Ron rétorqua :

-C'est oui ou c'est merde ?

Draco ne répondit pas, perturbé par ce revirement dans leur relation. Agacé, Ron s'éloigna lorsque contre toute attente, le très fier Draco lança :

-C'est oui.


End file.
